The present invention relates to improved shelving systems and to shelves and posts for such shelving systems. More particularly, the invention relates to shelving systems configured for greater efficiency in packaging, shipping and storage.
There is a need for affordable shelving, such as shelving systems that provide good aesthetics, flexibility of use, and good functionality. Some shelving systems require significant assembly, which consumers may not want to or may not be able to undertake. Many consumers, for example, do not have tools or aptitude to assemble wall-mounted shelves.
Freestanding shelving systems are known in which rectangular shelving panels have four sockets integrally formed in the corners of the panels. Each successive panel is mounted above the one below by four support posts receivable into the sockets. Shelving of this type can be produced and shipped unassembled. It is often bulky, however, making packaging and shipping of such shelving systems more costly and difficult. A bulky packaged shelving system for shipment will take up more room on a shipping pallet and thereby reduce the number of shelving systems that can be shipped at a time.
It would be desirable to have shelving systems that are structurally robust and yet that can be packaged compactly for more efficient shipping and storage.